Small and/or compact tractors with internal combustion engines have commonly used exhaust systems with downwardly directed exhaust pipes for many applications. Downwardly directed exhaust pipes direct exhaust below the internal combustion engine and are preferred for small and/or compact tractor applications such as mowing, road transport, general field work and work inside buildings. Upwardly directed exhaust pipes direct exhaust up above the engine and are more suited for other applications such as loader work, snow blowing, working in vegetable fields or on sensitive turf grass, working near livestock, or stationary applications including running an aeration pump or grain auger. For example, upwardly directed exhaust pipes on tractors may extend vertically up above a tractor hood to route hot exhaust away from the tractor.
Recently, efforts to reduce emissions including Tier 4 regulations have resulted in small and/or compact tractors having diesel particulate filters (DPFs) or other emissions reduction devices or exhaust treatment devices. Additionally, an upwardly directed exhaust pipe extending vertically above a tractor hood may be undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, an exhaust pipe projecting up through a tractor hood may increase the tractor's height and vertical clearance, and detract from the tractor's general appearance.
In the past, flush mounted tractor exhaust outlets have been proposed. However, flush mounted tractor exhaust outlets may not provide adequate heat shielding for surrounding thermoplastic, painted metal or other composite panels of the tractor hood, resulting in heat damage or melting of the panels and/or damage to the painted structure. Additionally, flush mounted tractor exhaust outlets through body panels have provided little or no protection against debris entry.
A flush mounted tractor exhaust outlet is needed that provides heat shielding for thermoplastic, painted metal or composite panels of a tractor hood, reducing or preventing heat damage or melting of the panels. A flush mounted tractor exhaust outlet also is needed that protects against debris entry.